


Ride me

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: You always rise to the challenge





	Ride me

“C’mon sweetheart you can do better than that.” Dean spurred you on, a cocky grin and glint in his eye as he watched you whine. Keeping his hands by his side refusing to touch you, you pouted at him and rocked your hips back and forth.

Your wrists pulled at your restraints as you tried to lift your hips, rocking up and down roughly on his dick. It was more difficult than you expected to ride him with your hands tied behind your   
back.

Dean was determined to make you do all the work and knowing that you were completely at his mercy as he tied you up and told you exactly what to do to him?! God, if that didn’t turn you on.

With renewed interest you leaned forward slightly lifting your hips up and slamming them back down again and again. You watched as Dean’s cocky smirk fell until his mouth was hanging slack and an animalistic growl rumbled through his chest.

Swearing, he finally gave into himself and gripped your thighs tight enough to leave marks. He held you still as he fucked up into you, chasing his own orgasm as you fell over the edge.


End file.
